Commercials Gone Bad
by Vixen-Hana
Summary: John Cena is casted in many commercials. What happens when he gets hungry and bored on the set, annd completly ruins everything? OOC John Cena. Really strange and funny! One Shots. Plz R & R


**Hey there! this is pretty random, and I didn't mean to mess up any characters, in a bad way. OOC Cena nd others. (although i think K-fed might actually act like that. lol) Please review!**

**Commercial gone bad. Subway take one. By Petit-hana. One Shot.**

John Cena was on the set of a subway commercial. The fact that he was hungry distracted him from the fact that he forgot what he was doing there.

John Cena walked up to a cammera, with a guy holding out a sock puppet trying to lure Cena towards it.

"Wait...what was i supposed to advertise again?"

(Cammera guy) "Subway subs."

"oh...is this one of those, "Don't eat subway" commercials?"

"NO!"

"Aw..but i like those commercials..."

"WE"RE ROLLING!"

"Where's the cammera again?"

"OVER HERE!"

"THAT'S the cammera?" (taps on the lense)

"YES!"

"It's crappy."

"ROLLING!"  
"I'm bored."

"SAY SOMETHING!"

"Oh, i want a big mac."

"NO! SUBWAY!"

"What's that?"

After tripping on a few wires, F-U ing a cammera guy for yelling at him, and whinning about being bored, he was granted his juice box break request.

(sits down with a "Welchs Apple" juice box.)

( Kevin Federline walks in)

"It's YOU!" (Cena points menecinglly at K-fed)

"u-uh...NO IT"S NOT!" (K-fed hides behind a trash can)

"Dude. I can see you."

"I'M A TRASH CAN!" K-fed yells out desperatlly.

"No. Your white trash."

"THAT MAKES YOU WHITE TRASH TOO! HAHA!"

"No. I'm white chocolate. there's a BIG difference." John smircked.

"uh...beware my trashyness!"

"Yeah. I'm SO scared."

"Well...CHOCOLATE MAKES PEOPLE FAT!" K-fed yells desperatlly.

"How am i supposed to make people fa--"

"EXACTLY!"

"Yo. That doesn't even make sense--"

"Well...I SCORED WITH BRITTNEY SPEARS! HAHA!"

"Oh, you mean that fat whore?"

"NO! She was skinier when i scored with her."

"..."

(CG) (cammera guy) "uh. wev'e been rolling for thirty minutes."

(Cena) "What's your point?"

"WE NEED A COMMERCIAL!"

"Meat."

"What?"

"I like meat." John said blankly.

"And?"

"Meat is good." He grinned.

(Brittney Spears walks in)

(stares at Cena)

"KEVIN! YOUV'E BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH A WRESSTLER AGAIN?!"

"Maybe."

(cena gets wide eyed)

"It's over!"

"But we're already divorced."

"Well, now it's REALLY OVER!"

John Cena realizes something. "Wait. 'Again'? Who the hell did you fuck?"

"Uh...no one?!"

Jeff Hardy starts whistling.

Cena looks at him freaked out.

"What? can't people whistle without being accused of fucking someone anymore?"

"Then who--"

(King Booker walks in)

(Whispers to K-fed)

(K-fed blushes)

(Cena gets creeped out again)

**LATER**

"haha! Your so funny Booker!"

FLASH.

Kevin Federline falls to the floor blinded by some strange light. Booker rubs his eyes.

(Cena jumps out of a trash can)

"HAHA! I GOT A PIC OF YOU TWO GAY GUYS GOING OUT ON A DATE!"

"So?"

"YOU TWO ARE SO GAY!"

"someones jealous..."

"what the hell?! why would i even--"

"Jealous.''

"EW. YOUR SICK MAN."

Later, Kevin federline leaves to go get hair extensions, and blond highlights.

**Back at the commercial set**

"Hey where'd Cena go?"

"He ran out the door with our trash can, and a cammera chanting "I'm going to take pictures!"

"Who's gonna do the commercial then?"

"Uh..." (looks around frantically)

a masked pizza guy walks in the door.

"Hey aren't you Rey Mysterio?"

"No te enteresa."

"what?"

(ignores the question.)

"Yo. I need extra money dog. Qres que speaking spanglish on national tv is enough to pay for all these masks, shinny pants and colored contacts?"

"Uh...hey, you wanna be in a Subway commercial?"

"A mi no me gusta esa commida. Me ase gordo."

"Uh..we take that as a yes."

(walks up to the cammera)

"Holla. Yo soy Rey Mysterio, y yo odio Subway. No compres subway. Porque crez que soy tan chicito?!"

"Uh...that's a rap?"

Later.

**  
**

"Uh...i think we should call Cena."

(Rey walks in)

"i'm still getting payed right dogs?"

"U-uh--"

"TU MADRE!" (Rey stomps out the door)

(Cena walks in)

"Your mother?"

"OMFG. John, you speak spanish?!"

"No te enteresa."

**(A/N) sorry to all who didn't understand Rey. Oh, and to any K-fed, Spears, or Booker fans who got offended. lol. Let's just say, that Rey wasn't very nice about subway.lol. Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
